


Your Attention, Please

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, Hank is a scientist, Janet is a musician, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be completely honest, he wasn't really going to get work done anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Attention, Please

Hank Pym was not the sort to be distracted easily, and yet not five minutes with Janet Van Dyne and he was ignoring his work for her.

Honest to god, he tried to ignore her; keep his eyes on his journal on the microbiology of insects or his coffee mug; anything but look up at whomever was murdering that cat with that guitar (at least that’s what it sounded like to him). But eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he looked up.

Janet Van Dyne stared right into him, as if she were waiting. She had a victorious smile on her face as she set the guitar down and sat next to him, his coffee now in her hands. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally look up.”


End file.
